Ranks and Structure Of Silvermoon Praetorians
Guild Leader * Officer * 1.st Praetorian * 2.nd Praetorian * 3.rd Praetorian * Legionaire * Jnr.Legionaire The Guild leadership consist of the Guildleader and the Officers and it function a bit like a senate where all major decisions are discussed and agreed upon. In general all the members of this senate will agree for a thing to be desided tho Guildleader have the end say. In the every day life of the guild the leader and the officers will try to make the flow of the guild go as smooth as possible. Please respect them and follow their instructions if the give any. If an Officer whispers you plz take the time to reply as it will often be guildmatter. Officers are daily leaders and there decisions are not up for discussion in guildchat. If you disagree with a decision an officer make talk to him in whisper. DO NOT GO TO ANOTHER OFFICER if you get a no from first one as it WILL lead to an immediately kick. Besides the leader Officers are the only ones that can invite and kick people so if you have a friend you want in then ask an officer to invite him. Though the “senate” will usually agree on kicks officers have the right to kick anyone that act out of line of what we want in the guild and will kick if they deem that an issue cant wait til next officer meeting To become an officer all the officers of the guild have to agree on your promotion. Officer status will only be granted in case the officers feel they need more. It will never be granted to people asking for it. 1.st , 2.nd and 3.rd Praetorians These ranks are Priority slots for the Silvermoon Raids and they are purely organisatoric and hold no power whatsoever in regard to normal members. Praetorians will have priority over regular members in regards to who goes to raids. (Not 5 mans) There is only 1 of each class in the 3 ranks and the system function as following. In any given raid it will be decided which classes and how many of each there is needed. Should we need a warrior we will see if the 1.st praetorian warriors are available else we will take the 2.nd praetorian warrior and so on. Should we need more than 1 we will take both the 1.st and 2.nd if they are there. Should we come to the point that we need more still or none of the priority classes are available we will take from Legionaires. Officers will always be able to skip in line but they will TRY to fill up the random slots in a raid first though they might claim the class spot if desired. Legionaires are the core members of the guild and consist of both the people who don’t want to raid or don’t have the time for it. It is also people who are not yet lvl 70 or for other reasons couldn’t get a Priority slot for instance nr 8 Hunter to hit 70 in the guild. They can have their alts in the guild when they hit lvl 19. Jnr.Legionaire These are new members of the guild and will be on a trial basis of aprox 1 week. The conditions of the trial is left to the Officers discretion and after 1 week the person will be either promoted to Legionaire or kicked from the guild. Normaly an explaination will not be given but the person kicked can ask for one. In the guild is a few ranks for peoples alts also which follow the rules for their main char.